SHiFT II
Super High Flying Thing Mk. II (or SHiFT II) is the homemade spacecraft of Fleshcrafter Korra. History Korra's experiments in spaceflight began when she discovered how to make pressurized jets of air and fire. She created a jetpack, and later a larger rocket, and finally a reusable orbiter. Much later, she figured out how to create a primitive dark-energy drive and began exploring nearby star systems, where she first encountered the IFP. Anatomy and Capabilities SHiFT II, like all of Korra's craft, is entirely crafted from organic matter. It has two parts--a command module and a power module--and is about twenty-five meters long in total length. The carapaces from which both modules are formed are insulated against various forms of radiation and thermal damage with multiple layers of different organic substances. The command module houses the central nervous system and command interface, which connects directly with the pilot's brain and is controlled as an extension of his or her body. It also houses a small hydroponic garden for power generation and oxygen recycling as well as the laser-ablation maneuvering engines for normal travel. The command module also doubles as a landing craft; the power module stays in orbit. The power module clamps onto the command module with four large claws. It contains a far larger power generator involving an intricate protein-folding system that feeds on dark energy, which is then directed into various functions. Drive SHiFT II's drive system works by tapping into the flow of the dark energy it feeds from and using it to exponentially increase its speed. While in theory, this allows for near-infinite speed, in practice dipping too far into the flow causes the ship itself to break apart, and therefore the ship is limited for safety reasons. Sublight travel is achieved via laser-ablation--turning a material into plasma via laser-imparted energy and directing that material outwards. In SHiFT II's case, the ablation material is fat infused with Korra's own healing ability, and the energy from the hydroponic garden is used to regrow said fat. This makes her ship extremely fuel-efficient. Offense SHiFT II has one primary weapon. The plasma from the laser-ablation material can be focused forward using a magnetic field and then accelerated to 0.3C. The effect is essentially the launching of a kilometer-long spear of molten matter, which makes it highly effective against shields. Normal materials are also typically vulnerable--such a high-energy projectile impacting at such a speed is incredibly devastating. Electronics inside the ship can be disrupted, atmosphere could be ignited--the danger of being hit is more than simple hull damage. In an emergency, the power module can vent its supply of dark-energy protein into a chrysalis with a timed opening sequence, then release the chrysalis from a back door in the ship. While this makes her entirely vulnerable for about ten minutes, the opening of the chrysalis unleashes an omnidirectional shockwave of pure kinetic energy. This accomplishes two tasks: accelerating SHiFT II away from the battlefield, and smashing aside any nearby vessels. While the ships themselves may not move as much since they are usually so much larger, the momentum of the hit may be transferred through the hull and into the crew, flinging people into walls and essentially making a terrible mess inside the vessel--often, the hull and inertial dampeners take the brunt of the blast, reducing casualties, but it can still cause concussions and other minor trauma, delaying the reaction time of struck vessels and ensuring a clean getaway. Defense Despite having a powerful fuel source, SHiFT II's shielding system isn't a full-bubble shield like many other ships. Instead, it has a system of sensory feathers all over its exterior. When any feather detects weapons-fire incoming, a burst of plasma/magnetic deflector shielding is released to the exact location of impact. The plasma absorbs the energy (or incinerates the projectile) while the magnetic field alters the direction of the plasma so that it doesn't just bounce back into the ship. The system is extremely energy-efficient and can take many hits from much larger vessels, as the full power of its defense system can be delivered to a single point.